With the continuous development of mobile communication technology and the rise of the smart phone, there is an increasing demand for a large display size, a diminished thickness, and better protection of the smart phone. For example, a conventional leafing leather cover buckled to the front side of the smart phone to protect the touch panel thereof is provided.
However, the conventional leafing leather cover is directly welded on the battery covering with plastic material by way of ultrasonic or hot melt technique and the battery covering is then fastened to the smart phone case by way of a buckling element on the battery covering. While using the smart phone, it is difficult to disassemble and assemble and to clean up the conventional leafing leather cover. Further, the constant disassembling and assembling easily damages the buckling element of the battery covering, which results in improperly deforming, over-loosening or over-tightening the buckling element, and even fracturing the buckling element.
Consequently, there is a need to develop a novel leafing leather cover to solve the aforementioned problems.